How To Save A Life
by solemn serendipity
Summary: Yuki is into moving on after Shuichi left him 5 years ago. But what if Shuichi is coming back and wants him again? EirixShu Death,Love and Drama. Last chapter is finally here.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Gravitation" or the song "How to Save a Life." It belongs to Maki Murakami and The Fray respectively.

**A/N:** This is my very first Gravitation fanfic so please be gentle.

**Summary:** Five years has passed and Yuki moved on with his life. Shuichi left him just because Yuki didn't say he loved him. After five years, when Yuki took the first step into moving on, Shuichi realized his mistake and wants Yuki back into his arms once again.

**Warning:** Violence, angst and maybe death.

(Yuki's POV)

A sigh escaped my lips as I stared at the serene sky. It has been five years since I did this. My relationship with Shuichi was put to an end when Shuichi got tired of my cold attitude and ran away. No one knew where he has gone or when he will come back, or will he ever? Am I to blame for what happened? Yes, I'll admit I'm a cold bastard but doesn't that pink-haired, hyperactive brat trust me enough? He thought I don't love him just because I didn't say it to him. Right now, I really miss that brat, even though I'm moving on with my life.

"Hey, Yuki, what are you thinking of? Come on, I'm so turned on and I don't wanna break the mood." An auburn-haired girl suddenly said.

"Sorry 'bout that. Now, where were we?" I responded.

I think it's time to move on with my life. It's been five years for God's sake. I searched and searched for him but I couldn't find him. It's hard for me to let go of the person I loved the most, the person who broke the barriers of my heart, the person who loved me because of who I am and not for the reason of me being rich or me being famous.

"Yuki, you're drifting off again, are we going to do this or what?"

Here goes nothing. I took my first step into moving on.

(Shuichi's POV)

Five years- that's how long I had been away. Away from my home, away from Yuki's life. Yuki, the person I loved the most, the reason why I ran away.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Yuki…?"

"What is it brat, I'm working."

"Ummm, it's just that…" I replied. Fear, sadness and rejection apparent in my voice.

Yuki stopped typing and looked at me.

"What is it?"

"Do… do you really love me? I asked quietly, looking down at the ground. "I want to know!" I continued suddenly, my effervescent purple eyes, full of extreme anxiety, locking with Yuki's cold tawny ones.

Yuki stared down at me. "You interrupted my work for this? Can't we talk about this later or something? I have a deadline to meet."

"You _always_ have a deadline!" I accused, tears beginning to form in my eyes.

With that, I turned around and got my things. As I was in front of his office, I whispered "I love you Yuki, I really do, and I wish you all the best. I'll miss you, goodbye." I whispered those words into the air even though I know it will fall into deaf ears.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I'm on my way back to Japan right now, I realized my mistake and I want him into my life once again. I bet he'll be happy to see me again. I'm nervous because it's been five years but what can I do? I love him.

After the plane has landed, I looked for a hotel so I can spend the night. Tomorrow, I'll find myself a new apartment and find the love of my life.

(Yuki's POV)

_**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through**_

'God, I hope she's not pregnant. I couldn't find a damn condom but she insisted that it won't be necessary. Please, let her not be pregnant.'

Here I am, at the park where I first met Shuichi. I remember it like it was yesterday. Five years and still it haunts me.

"Yu… Yuki?" a very, very familiar voice said.

Looking back, my heart nearly stopped as I recognized the face. Pink hair, amethyst eyes. The same features.

"Shu… Shuichi!" I gasped.

Well, that's chapter 1. I hope it's not that bad. I'm having second thoughts on whether I'll continue on with this story. But, let's see. I'm done with this story so maybe if there are reviews I'll post them. So, please review. I promise, if you like sad endings, this story is a must-read!


	2. To Let Go

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Gravitation" or the song "How to Save a Life." It belongs to Maki Murakami and The Fray respectively.

**A/N:** This is my very first Gravitation fanfic so please be gentle.

**Summary:** Five years has passed and Yuki moved on with his life. Shuichi left him just because Yuki didn't say he loved him. After five years, when Yuki took the first step into moving on, Shuichi realized his mistake and wants Yuki back into his arms once again.

**Warning:** Violence, angst and maybe death.

Chapter 2- To Let Go

(Shuichi's POV)

Here I am right now at the park where I first met Yuki. I remember that day as if it was yesterday. That faithful day when destiny blew my lyrics and was found by Yuki. That day when Yuki criticized my work. I thought it was anger that drove me into finding him. But I was so wrong. It was love at first sight.

It was almost midnight when I decided to head back but I saw a figure out of the darkness. A figure I know very well. A figure which I loved the most. Golden hair, straw-colored eyes. I am so nervous. My God, it has been five years since I saw those gorgeous eyes. Five years since I last saw the person I loved the most. He was deep in thought so he didn't see me immediately. Well, here goes nothing.

"Yu… Yuki?"

"Shu… Shuichi!" He winded.

"Hey Yuki, how's it going?" I was so freakin' nervous that I wish I would faint right at this moment.

He stood up from where he sat and turned his back towards me and started to walk away.

"Yuki! Please, can't we talk just for a moment?"

He looked back at me with those piercing eyes of his and breathed, "What's the point of talking brat?"

"Please, at least hear me out and let me explain my side."

He continued to stare at me with those eyes and all of a sudden he smiled and sat down. I sat down next to him but not that close because of this nervous feeling that eats me up.

"So, what do you want to talk about, brat?" He said.

"Why do you still call me that?" I asked folding my arms.

"What, you don't like the name I call you?" He smirked.

"It's just that, it's a bit insulting on my part, that's all."

He continued to smirk. I love it when he does that. That's one of the things I love about him.

"Whatever you say moron." He chuckled.

_**Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came**_

"So, how's it going after all these years?"

"Well, nothing much except that I'm getting married in 2 months." He said while looking down.

Pain, hurt, rejection, sorrow, anguish. These were the things I felt.

"Hey, that's great! So who's the lucky one?" I asked in a normal tone as possible even though I can feel my eyes stinging as tears begin to form.

"Her name is Jael." I said still looking down.

"So, do you love her?" I said with a force smile.

"Yeah, I think so. That's why I'm marrying her." He shrugged his shoulders and I caught him stealing a glance at me.

"Oh, we-"

"What about you? Are you in love with someone else?" He suddenly said cutting me off before I could say anything.

"Yeah, I'm also in love. In fact, I love this person all along. I completely learned to love and accept this person while I was away." I said, maybe he would see the hint with what I said.

(Yuki's POV)

"Yeah, I'm also in love. In fact, I love this person all along. I completely learned to love and accept this person while I was away." He said. So, he really moved on with his life.

"Are you happy that you love this person you're in love with?" I asked forcing myself to smile back at him.

"Yeah, I am really happy that I love this person." He said with a smile painted on his face.

"That's great. So, does this person love you in return?" I suddenly said without realizing it.

"I really don't know, but I keep on dreaming and hoping that this person will love me in return. I love this person so much that most of the times, I feel like I'm on my knees begging this person to love me back." He said still not letting go of that smile. That smile that drives me insane.

"Wow, you must really love this lucky person. But it sounds like you haven't told her yet." I grinned back and for the first time in a long time, I could sense the pain and sorrow surfacing into me. He really moved on with his life.

"Yu-Yuki I…"

My cell phone suddenly rang indicating that there was a message.

"Sorry 'bout that. What were you saying Shu?" I said.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I've missed my chance with this person and I don't want to ruin his life over me. I gotta go Yuki, it's getting late."

He suddenly ran before I could utter another word.

Well, that's chapter 2. I hope it's not that bad. I know that it's a bit hanging and you're dying to know what would happen next. So, if I get a reasonable amount of reviews, I'll post the next chapter. Want to have a sneak preview of what will happen next? Just say it and I'll let you have a peak. Haha. This chapter is dedicated to a classmate, co-perpetrator and a good friend of mine, Michelle for her bubbly personality, for being an inspiration of mine and for her British accent.


	3. Marriage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Gravitation" or the song "How to Save a Life." It belongs to Maki Murakami and The Fray respectively.

**A/N:** This is my very first Gravitation fanfic so please be gentle.

**Summary:** Five years has passed and Yuki moved on with his life. Shuichi left him just because Yuki didn't say he loved him. After five years, when Yuki took the first step into moving on, Shuichi realized his mistake and wants Yuki back into his arms once again.

**Warning:** Angst and maybe death. I don't know about the violence part so I deleted the violent part of this story.

(FROM THIS POINT UNTIL THE STORY ENDS, I'LL BE USING YUKI'S POV. YOU'LL KNOW WHY AS THE STORY PROGRESSES)

Chapter 3- Marriage

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

It has been two months since that faithful meeting. I have not seen Shuichi since. I asked if any of his friends saw him and they were surprised that I asked them indicating that Shuichi hasn't shown himself to any of them.

At this moment, I was standing in front of the altar wearing a white tuxedo, ready to get married to the person right next to me. She looked so beautiful in her white dress. I am finally getting married, implying that I have moved on with my life. But why do I keep on thinking about Shuichi? I have moved on with my life for God's sake and he loves someone else. He told it to me right in front of my face. Who am I to interfere with his life?

Everything was perfect right at this moment. But suddenly someone shouted at the back of the church and I saw my fiancée screaming that the person right next to me was an imposter. I looked beside me but the person was running out of the sacred sanctuary. I ran after that person until I realized I was at the park. I didn't see that person so I decided to head back to the church and get this over with. While I was walking back, I caught a glimpse of something white to my right. I quietly approached this person but the person saw me and started to run. I was lucky to have quick reflexes because before the being ran away, I caught this person just in time.

"No you don't. Who the hell are you to mess with my wedding?!" I shouted.

"Please, please I'm sorry, I'll just go away." A familiar voice sounded under the veil which was covering this person's face.

"Shu… Shuichi, is that you?" I said with a smirk beginning to form on my face.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry Yuki, I know you're mad. I'll just go away. He said and I realized he was shaking because of fear.

"You idiot, you ruined my wedding and –"

"I'm so, so sorry Yuki, I understand if you don't want to see me again." He suddenly cut off what I was saying.

"Shuichi, I-"

"I know I ruined your wedding."

"Shui-"

"And I know you hate me now so much more and"

"Shu-"

"I know I ran away all of a sudden, but I love you so much and I want you back into my life again and-"

"SHUICHI, LISTEN TO ME!" I shouted at him. He really hasn't changed. He still talks a lot.

He suddenly fell quiet and I saw tears running down his face. Please, don't cry. It breaks my heart to see you cry like that.

"Shuichi, listen to me. Yes, you ruined my wedding and I'm glad you did." I said.

"You do? Why? I ruined a special day in your life."

"I'm glad you ruined it because I still love you and I was hoping it was you on the altar. God Shuichi, I love you so much that it tore me into pieces when I found out that you ran away." I said.

"I love you, Yuki, I still do. I'm sorry if I ran away for so long. Look at how desperate I am when I knew you're getting married." He chuckled while he grabbed his dress and pulling it up.

With that, I found myself leaning forward and wrapping my arms at the small soul in front of me and kissing him, pouring all of my emotions into him.

I know Yuki is OOC but hey, it's my story. I'm sorry if it's a short chapter. But the story isn't over yet. I promise it will get intriguing and take a look at my warning. It says angst and death and it is still not present in the story. I never said it would be a happy ending. Hehe. I would like to dedicate this chapter to a co-perpetrator and a good friend of mine, Jeric, who also gave me inspiration as Michelle did, for his fluency in English and for being an official best friend of the bitch. So that's it. So please review and I'll post the next chapter.


	4. Leaving the One I Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Gravitation" or the song "How to Save a Life." It belongs to Maki Murakami and The Fray respectively.

**A/N:** This is my very first Gravitation fanfic so please be gentle.

**Summary:** Five years has passed and Yuki moved on with his life. Shuichi left him just because Yuki didn't say he loved him. After five years, when Yuki took the first step into moving on, Shuichi realized his mistake and wants Yuki back into his arms once again.

**Warning:** Angst and maybe death.

Chapter 4- Leaving the One I Loved

_**Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along**_

After one month

I was happy that Shuichi ruined my wedding. I got back to the church apologizing that I cannot continue on with the wedding. Jael, my fiancée, broke down and said to not leave her because she loves me so much. What can I do? As much as I like Jael, I love Shuichi more. I apologized to everyone and left the church. I got into my car where Shuichi was waiting and got back to my apartment. I packed my bags and told Shuichi that we're going to move to another apartment. I found a new apartment and here, we settled.

I was watching my Shuichi sleeping after we made love last night. I was admiring his features when my cell phone rang.

"Hello, Yuki speaking."

"Yuki, its Jael."

"Oh, hey Jael." I said with fear and shame in my voice.

"Yuki, I'm pregnant." She said softly.

I could feel fear. Please don't do this to me.

"Oh, that's great Jael. So, who's the father?" I said while hiding the fear that's beginning to be obvious in my voice.

"Don't be silly Yuki, you're the father." She said, anger surfacing.

"Jael, please don't do this to me. You know I'm with the one I love. Don't ruin it!" I said as tears begin to sting my eyes.

"I need you Yuki, you're soon-to-be son needs you as well!" Anger had finally surfaced.

I could feel my tears flowing down my cheeks like a river flowing through the sea.

"Okay, I'll take responsibility. But please give me time to say goodbye to him." I said in a normal tone as possible.

"Fine, see you Yuki." She said.

_**And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

God, what did I ever do to you to make me suffer like this? You know I love Shuichi more than everything.

I could hear Shuichi stir in his sleep and when I looked down at him, he was awake.

"Hey, Yuki, what's wrong?" Shuichi said as he began to sit down.

Well, here goes nothing.

_**As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came**_

"Shuichi, we need to talk." I said in a very calm voice.

"What is it Yuki?" He said as he looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Before anything else Shu, I want you to know that I love you so much and I really want to be with you, but Shu, Jael's pregnant." I said as tears was beginning to form again in my eyes.

"Hey, don't joke like that. It's not funny." He said as fear was beginning to form.

"Why would I joke on something as serious as that?"

"So what if she's pregnant. It's doesn't mean that it's your responsibility?!" He said as his voice was beginning to rise.

"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU!" I shouted throwing my arms in the air.

"Yuki...you don't love her…" he said softly fear flooding his eyes as he watched me who had calmed down a bit.

"Shuichi, she's pregnant, she needs me."

"I need you too…"

"I'm sorry Shuichi. I can't, I love you so much, more then anything. But…" I sighed as I felt my heart jump when tears filled Shuichi's eyes. "…but I'm just not the same, things are just not the same now."

"Just go…" he said falling to the ground tears flowing freely from his eyes now.

"Shuichi I…"

"Yuki, please…just go…" He said softly looking up at me, it took all of my self control to hold back my tears, and I didn't want to cry in front of him, so I really wanted to leave. Though at the same time I couldn't just leave him here like this.

"Yuki I love…I love you so much it'll drive me insane to see you with another person. Please just go, I can't look at you…I just want to live with the memories that we've created. So please don't cause me more pain by staying."

I bit my bottom lip bending down beside Shuichi kissing my lover on the fore head. Standing back up I turned my back to the crying soul, and I started to walk off. Farther down the path I looked back, "I love you too Shuichi…" I murmured before turning back and started walking again.

Well, there's chapter 4. I told you it's not yet finished. Well, since Yuki was a bit OOC last chapter, I decided to bring up his pride in this chapter. Well, it's not yet finished. There are at least 4 more chapters. Well, I won't be posting the next chapter if I don't get a reasonable amount of reviews, so please review. I haven't received any review from chapter 3 so I will not post the next without you guys reviewing. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my co-perpetrators and good friends of mine David, for his stunning talent in grammar and literature and Jael, for her being sexy, naughty and bitchy. So, that's chapter 4. See you when I see you.


	5. Leaving Me Behind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Gravitation" or the song "How to Save a Life." It belongs to Maki Murakami and The Fray respectively.

**A/N:** This is my very first Gravitation fanfic so please be gentle.

**Summary:** Five years has passed and Yuki moved on with his life. Shuichi left him just because Yuki didn't say he loved him. After five years, when Yuki took the first step into moving on, Shuichi realized his mistake and wants Yuki back into his arms once again.

**Warning:** Angst and maybe death.

Chapter 5- Leaving Me Behind

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

Ring… Ring… Ring…

"Hello, Eiri Uesegi speaking."

"Hello, Mr. Uesegi, this is Dr. Santos of the neurological department of the Kyoto National Hospital. It's about Mr. Shindou, Shuichi Shindou.

What the fuck did he just said? Shuichi, my Shuichi? Oh yeah, he's not mine anymore. It has been 1 and a half months since I left him.

"What's wrong with him? Tell me, what happened?!" I said. I could feel my heart like it wants to jump out of my chest.

"I think it's better if you go here."

"Fine, I'll be there. Give me 45 minutes." I said.

I hung up the phone and immediately went to my room to get dressed.

"Eiri, who was that? Where are you going?" Jael said as she saw me changing my clothes.

"It's nothing. I'm just going out for a while. I just remembered to get things done." I said, though it didn't sound so convincing.

"Okay, just be sure to be back before 4:30. We need to go to the church to arrange our wedding." She said.

"Yeah, whatever." With that, I rushed out of the house and made my way towards the said hospital.

What's wrong with him? God, Shuichi, what happened?

As I arrived at the hospital, a tall doctor came to me.

"Are you Mr. Uesegi?" he said.

"Yes, I'm him. What happened to Shuichi? What's wrong with him?" I said while my whole body was shaking.

"Calm down Mr. Uesegi. Take a sit and I'll explain it all to you."

We sat down. Hell, how can I calm down if I know something is wrong with Shuichi?

"You know, when you told him you couldn't stay…" The doctor began; his voice was so shaky it even scared me. I could tell he bore sad news. Oh dear God. What's wrong with him?! "It left him in a state a deep depression. He's perfectly fine in everyway with his health concerned, which is why we don't understand what's happening." He explained to me, though I was still dumbfounded. What was wrong with my Shuichi?! If he's perfectly fine why won't he just take me to see him?

"Please just tell me where he is, I want to see him…" I finally spoke up and he glanced over at me through the corner of his brown eyes. I could see the debate going on within him and a sigh finally escaped the doctor's body as he stood to his feet.

"Alright Mr. Uesegi, just follow me." he told me leading me down the pass the large double doors and farther into the hospital.

So, that's basically chapter 5. I'm sorry if it is short but hey, don't complain. I know what I'm doing. Don't worry, I'll post the next chapter asap if I get reviews. I would like to dedicate this chapter to three people who gave me inspiration in a way they wouldn't notice. I dedicate this to Eishrine, Joyce and Erchelle for their talent, beauty and brains.


	6. The Painful Reality

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Gravitation" or the song "How to Save a Life." It belongs to Maki Murakami and The Fray respectively.

**A/N:** This is my very first Gravitation fanfic so please be gentle.

**Summary:** Five years has passed and Yuki moved on with his life. Shuichi left him just because Yuki didn't say he loved him. After five years, when Yuki took the first step into moving on, Shuichi realized his mistake and wants Yuki back into his arms once again.

**Warning:** Angst and maybe death.

Chapter 6- The Painful Reality

The doctor led me through the halls of this hospital. My heart went berserk against my rib cage as I bit my bottom lip. Something isn't right, something isn't right at all.

"Mr. Usesegi, we're here." I snapped back from my drifting mind to see that we had stopped in front of the Intensive Care Unit. I felt goose bumps run up my arms as he opened the door walking in. I couldn't move my damn legs. Why the hell couldn't I move my legs? "Mr. Uesegi." He said as he walked in the room and finally my legs started to work again and I walked into the dimly lit room, only to see Shuichi lying on the hospital bed. He was sleeping.

"He's sleeping?" I asked bemused, looking down at the doctor who sighed and nodded his head.

"He's been asleep for the last month." He said softly and I could feel my face draining of color. The doctor must have noticed, because he allowed another sigh escape his body. "He had a high chance of recovery. Tests showed that he is perfectly fine and it is only due to his emotions he collapsed. But after he collapsed, he never woke up. Also, it is also due to his emotions that he is like this. In his state right now, I doubt that he will ever wake up. With my calculations, I'll bet he'll only have 2 more weeks to live."

"There has to be something that you people can do! Dear God there has to be something." I panicked, suddenly rushing to his side in the bed. This is my entire fault, what have I done to him. Shuichi had so much hope so many friends, so much potential in life. "Shuichi, please you have to wake up, I don't want to lose you again, please!" I begged my knees collapsing my hand grabbing his absently as I listened to the monitors steady beeping.

Suddenly the monitor flat lined and my eyes widen.

"SHUICHI!" I cried out as the doctor paged some other doctors, which rushed into the room at once, one of them pulling me off the pink-haired boy. The doctor ordered the nurse to take me back to the waiting room, which the nurse obediently followed.

"Mr. Uesegi, please wait in the waiting area. The doctors need to attend to him and it's best if you just wait." The nurse said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S DYING! HE NEEDS ME HERE! SHUICHI, I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY SHUICHI! PLEASE WAKE UP! SHUICHI!"

"Mr. Uesegi, please calm down, the doctors will do their best. Kindly wait in the living room." The nurse said as calmly as she could.

The nurse led me into the waiting room and there I waited on what would happen.

(Narrator's POV)

As soon as Yuki was out, they ripped open Shuichi's shirt and grabbed the defibrillators and pressed them against the young male's body making him jump.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

"Hurry we're losing him!" The doctor who had been talking to Yuki shouted as the defibrillators recharged, and the next moment he shocked the singer again, his whole body jumping into the air again. "C'mon Shuichi, hang in there please." He begged, as he shocked him again.

So, that's chapter 6. So, what do you think will happen? Will Shuichi die or not? I want to hear from you. Do you want him to die or not? What do you want to happen in the next chapter? Give me your ideas. I know it is another short chapter. Please understand that these chapters are intended to be short. You'll soon find out why I've written the said chapters short. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend and girlfriend, Cleo who has been a big part of my life and being the bitch that I am still considers me her best friend and loved me for who I was. I miss you so much and I wish you're soul still exists in this world I live upon. She died almost 6 years ago. I love you so much Cleo. I hope you're happy in paradise.


	7. Happiness and Paradise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Gravitation" or the song "How to Save a Life." It belongs to Maki Murakami and The Fray respectively.

**A/N:** This is my very first Gravitation fanfic so please be gentle. Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of things in my mind lately.

**Summary:** Five years has passed and Yuki moved on with his life. Shuichi left him just because Yuki didn't say he loved him. After five years, when Yuki took the first step into moving on, Shuichi realized his mistake and wants Yuki back into his arms once again.

**Warning:** Angst and maybe death.

Chapter 7- Happiness and Paradise

_Hurry we're losing him!" The doctor who had been talking to Yuki shouted as the defibrillators recharged, and the next moment he shocked the singer again, his whole body jumping into the air again. "C'mon Shuichi, hang in there please." He begged, as he shocked him again._

Nothing happened and he dropped his head and flicked off the flat lined monitor, putting the defibrillators away. "Time of death, 5:17pm." He said softly pulling the sheet over his entire body.

The doctor sighed and made his way back to the waiting room to tell Yuki the heart-breaking news. He saw Yuki walking back and forth looking as if he would faint any minute.

(Yuki's POV)

The nurse accompanied me back into the waiting room. I waited there for a very long time. I couldn't help myself as I paced around the room. Suddenly, I saw the doctor entering the waiting room.

"Doc, is he okay? Tell me he's okay! He's okay isn't he?"

The doctor just looked down. He didn't respond to my question. I felt my adrenaline rush throughout the body. What's wrong? What's wrong with Shuichi, my Shuichi!

"Answer me! He's okay isn't he? RIGHT?! HE'S OKAY, RIGHT?!" I said not being able to control my calmness.

"Mr. Uesegi, I am very sorry but we tried our best."

(Narrator's POV)

Yuki stood in front of Shuichi's final resting place. He wore his usual black suit. He was surrounded by a sea of people, many of which were Shuichi's friends and those who were inspired by Shuichi's music. It was raining that day so everyone had their umbrellas, but not Yuki. He didn't care if he got wet. All that mattered to him at that moment was saying goodbye to Shuichi.

(Yuki's POV)

Is this really goodbye? Will I not see you again? Here I am, standing in a sea of people while the angels poured down their tears from the heavens above. They must feel the pain that I feel. I let myself get drenched in these tears of theirs. I really don't care. A man in front was reading the bible and was saying some words about happiness and paradise. What the hell was that? Happiness? Paradise? I could see his parents and little sister crying so hard.

"Shuichi was a great person. He was that kind of person whom you can trust your life with. He would do anything just to make his loved ones happy." The minister said.

When I heard that, I dropped my head, shameful of myself. I could see Hiro, Shuichi's best friend, glaring at me, as if he was asking why.

Why? Why? I loved him. He loved me. He was right in front of me and I was stupid enough to let him go. I am so sorry Shuichi. I should have listened to my heart. I shouldn't have let my pride to take over me. Can you ever forgive me?

They now lowered Shuichi's casket into his final resting place. I made my way in front of the crowd.

"Wait! Not yet!" I shouted at the ones who were lowering his casket.

I don't care if the people around me gave me insulting stares. They lifted the casket back and I asked if they could open it so I could kiss him goodbye. I saw his mother give a nod. I kissed his lips, though I know he wouldn't feel it. He was cold as ice. After the kiss, I straightened up and made my way out of the crowd. I couldn't bear to see Shuichi leave me forever.

The funeral was finally over and I was still crying. I then felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up and I saw Tohma.

"Tohma." I said softly.

"Eiri, I know that there are a lot of people here who were hurt with what happened, but you are the one who is hurt the most with this, aren't you?" Tohma replied.

"I never got the chance to say goodbye and to say how much I loved him. It was my entire fault for leaving him. He was mine and I was his but –" I cried.

"It wasn't your fault Eiri. You had no idea that Jael was lying about the baby." He said.

With that I collapsed to my knees and cried my heart out.

"IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT! I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM, TOHMA, I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!" I shouted back at him.

Well, there's chapter 7. Sorry for the long wait. I know that Yuki is so OOC, but I had to. Well, I am planning to have an epilogue. Well, let's see. After this fic, I am writing stories for Ouran High School Host Club, RomeoXJuliet and for Case Closed. So, I hope you support those fics of mine as well. I would like to dedicate this sad chapter to Geneva, a classmate of mine and also a perpetrator, who gives me pieces of advice and who I know I can trust.


End file.
